Cutting our hearts (Ricky Sprocket)
by Five-Princess
Summary: Since always his friends are laughing of him and it's not thaat he see it. Happy that he is with a quite strange lover to bring him in Heavem. Warning: Sexual Themes and Death. All my EthelXBenny stories are here: Underneath Your Clothes, Breathe Me and I'm With You Please review for more!


A/N: The song is Underneath your clothes from Shakira. I used ideas from this watch?v=VwkzKdoXXkQ&feature=related video. Now, I dare you to listen to River Flow in You from Yiruma during reading this! I own only Rosita. All the others exept Nicki belong to... the creator of RS. Nicky belongs to Cloclo123... and to Jamal! :) This story is before I'm with you.

13 Febuary, the worst day of the year. But only Ethel Sprocket thinks that! Why? Did she had someone dead? Someone loves her? Someone hates her? Acually, it's her birthday. Why does she hates that date? Because each year, she needs to stay at one of her stupid mother's idea. ''Come on Ricky, please! You don't see that-'' Said Bonny Sprocket, the mother of her sweet and cute black haired daughter. ''OK! I know... you do this EACH year mom! I'll bring Kitten and her friends at home for a party because it's Ethel's birthday! But like always, something will happen't!'' Reply her older brother Ricky, that she hates more each days. ''It's ok. I don't need a birthday party.'' Ethel said crying a little. Why does she needs each year Ricky's friends? She just want to be with her parents but they are too much occupated to Ricky to care. The night came and everyone was preparing before the parents of Ricky goes to the hotel for the night. Also, Ricky brough his friends too but just because he knew it will be quite boring alone. Everyone came. The girls were playing Truth or Dare for the first time and asked the boys to come with them. Then, someone knocks to the huge Hollywooded design. ''Sorry, I'm late...'' Said a cute boy with brown hair and green shining eyes. ''Come on Benny, can you be there at time for once?'' Asked Jamal. After this chocking evening, Ethel looks to the late friend of her brother.

You're a song Written by the hands of god Don't get me wrong cause

His dark shining brown hair and his charming smile made her fall. She never really talk to him before. Even in the play they did last year, she still can't go talk to this good looking prince charming. They all went to the blue room of Ethel. Since there, Ethel's room had a little change like Ricky's one. Her room have now her new computer in it. ''So... just because it's Ethel's birthday, she starts! Ethel, Truth or dare?'' Asked a dark skined girl called Nicki. ''Truth...'' She softly whispers letting a hard echoes in the room. ''So... hum...-'' Nicky tried to find something but Kitten cut her. ''Who is your secret crush?'' The blondie girl said with a huge curiosity. ''My... secret crush? Mine? I... don't got one.'' The shy girl said. One chance she learns to talk a little more! ''Come on! We know you love someone! We saw you talking to Ricky about a guy you like.'' Said Rosita with the same curiosity that her friend. Ethel looks at Ricky with tears falling from her eyes and runned away to the living room but in road, she felt on the floor of it. ''What's wrong with her?'' Asked Kitten. ''Nothing. I think she just... don't want to talk about it. She prefers being alone so... plus, it's my mom who force me to do this party like I told you on the phone last week.'' Explain Ricky. ''But... no one help her? I heard her felt! Her leg is maybe broke! Everyone look at Benny wierdly and the colorblind boy went to see if she is okay. ''My turn! Who ask me?'' Said Rosita with the same joy than Nicki earlier. ''Truth or dare?'' Said Jamal sicks of her. ''Truth! So like that, I won't have choice to dare.'' The other blond girl said. ''Ok, I'll say it! I'm too scare if he ask you something stupid... so.. how did you met Morris! And don't forget, no lies!'' Said Nicki. ''Hum... oh crap... ok... We... haha... Morris was playing a video game. I saw him and... *laugh* I came into his room and suprise him without his shirt. I said hello and he looked at me suprised! I next ask if I could try his game and he said yes. I win and he goes out with me!'' Said Rosita with a huge blush. ''Cute story...'' Said all the girls exept Kitten who was fakely vomiting.

This might sound to you a bit odd But you own the place Where all my thoughts go hiding

During this time into the huge living room, Ethel was on the floor, bleeding like a dead person. Benny put his knees down and help her. ''Are you okay Ethel?'' He asked making her blush. ''Yes. I am okay! Thanks...'' The young rebel said happy. He took her hand and when she was up, he hugs her tight. ''I was scared.'' He whispers but it was so quiet that Ethel didn't heard.

And right under your clothes Is where I find them

After this huge party, every girls went at home and the boys stand for sleeping. ''I don't know what to do! She makes me crazy I SWEAR! She is perfect.'' Said Benny holding a picture of Ethel Ricky gave to him. ''Go tell her!'' Said the nerdy and cute boy. ''Yeah! Ethel never had a boyfriend.'' Explain Jamal before Ricky gets a little jealous. ''Hum... I don't think Ethel is the girl for you...''

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

It's Valentine's day! Oh No! Exept of her birthday, it was another day she hates. Accually, she hates Febuary. Why? Because she will see happy couples knew that she is too ugly to get someone. ''Why me...'' She whispers to herself. She sat on a chair and waits the time to pass until someone comes to save her. But the time is something no one control. She knew no one wants her the way she really is. Then, she felt a warm, wet and orgasmic hot hand on her right shoulder. ''Hey, I wanted to say sorry for what happen't at your house yesterday about the Truth or dare.'' Benny said sitting on the left of her.

Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry

''It's okay! I'm fine. You?'' She softly asks in her daydream. ''Perfect... Hey, you aren't with your kind of crush or your boyfriend?'' Benny asked with a really hot accent. ''My boyfriend? I don't got a boyfriend... who wants a girl like me either way.'' She explains. ''Yes, and who wants a guy like me! I'm not really smart and I'm suck to do good joke. Plus, I'm ugly. I have two wierd green eyes and what... brown curvy hair! I look like a clown! I...'' He said before falling into a deep and sad period of crying. ''You wanna know something... I... I tried to suicide 5 times yesterday! People hate me! Oh... what am I talking about? We were talking about you and I cut you like a knife! Sorry... I... I didn't want to do this Ethel.'' He whispers and a hypnotizing echoes came into the room. ''It's ok.'' She reply. ''So... would you go to the prom with me? I am alone and you too so...'' He asked kind of stressing. ''Of course! I mean... yes sure! I got nothing to do so...'' She finished.

When the friends are gone When the party's over We will still belong to each other

The prom was next month. She need to do fast to find a dress and some preppy shoes. ''What! Someone invites YOU to the prom? Impossible! You are too ugly sister!'' Said her own brother a little mad and jealous. She turns around and went to her room as sad as Cinderella. She went closer to her blue baby mirror and looks at her ugly self. ''Damn... I'm so ugly. Ricky is right. I bet Benny invites me only because he has no one... oh... I'm so dessesperate! What am I suppost to do? He will break my heart in one move...'' She said. She took a magazin who was on the floor and look at it. She reminds that Kitten forget it! She starts reading in it and find a mysterious page. She finds a part who was talking about losing weigh. The young lady continued to read and read. At the end of the long text, she found something about Anorexia, a illness girls or boys have when they stop eating because they think they are too fat. Before even finishing the text, she closed the papered book and went to supper. ''Ethel, you don't eat?'' Asked her mother worried. ''No... I'm not hungry. '' The young girl said with butterfly eyes. ''Okay sweety, you can go in your room and eat later.'' Softly said her dad.

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose

The weeks were passing and Ethel didn't eated nothing big since there. She even lost weigh... but too much. She looks like bones. Her face is dead. Her heart is broken. She hates herself for that choice. Her fingers looks like the ones in Salad Fingers, a Youtube show Ethel was watching before. ''Do you see how you look! You are even worst than before! I can't belive how bad you look! Maybe Kitten is this but you don't need to copy her damn it!'' Screams Ricky into the red lockers at his Hollywoodien school. ''Sorry.'' She whispers with some tears. ''No! Not Sorry! Stop this! Just stop! You know what? Benny told me that he invites you and he will cancel it if you don't stop.'' Ricky said. ''No... stop lying! He'll never do this! Benny loves me and I do back!'' The girl defends herself. ''Oh yeah? So why is he is with that other girl there?'' Ricky said pointing Benny. The young man was accually talking to a girl. ''What? No! NOOOO! ARGH! I HATE YOU.'' Ethel screams and runs away from the school.

There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

''Yes! I swear! She look like bones. Mom, you need to do something!'' Screms Ricky. ''What are you talking about?'' His mother reply. ''Oh, I didn't tell you? Ethel is ANOREXIC MOM! She looks like pieces of bones! She is so ugly I swear!'' Ricky explain doing many hands mouvements. ''WHAT? My Ethel? Impossible sweety.'' She said chock. ''Go see by yourself! She is in her room.'' The old but not too much woman went to see her daughter and saw how much she lost. ''Oh my... Ethel. I... Oh my gosh look how you changed!'' Bonny said without knowing what to say. ''Go away! I am too much ugly! I look like a monster! I'm so... fat.'' The bleu eyed girl said crying like a river. ''You're not fat at all! You are anorexic!'' Screams her mom but Ethel didn't care.

I love you more than all that's on the planet Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing You know it's true Oh baby it's so funny You almost don't believe it

Ethel didn't cared at all. She still do the same. She puts her beautiful short blue dress. She puts her shoes and went outside her house. Arrived at the prom, Benny wasn't there. She searched and searched but no sucess.

As every voice is hanging from the silence Lamps are hanging from the ceiling Like a lady tied to her manners I'm tied up to this feeling

Then, a secret hand touched her shoulder. She already felt it before but... when? ''Benny? You are late!'' She said sad with crying tears. ''Sorry... your mother called me and told me what happen't! I... I though she wouldn't let you go to the prom. I'm sorry...'' He said sitting beside her. ''It's ok... now, I ruined myself and I need to go home! I'll never be with you again even after that girl you talked with into the hall.'' The young lady said looking down. ''What? That girl was Ricky's friend! HE wanted me to talk to her! I... I love you Ethel. You are the most gorgeous and beautiful and smart girl I've seen in my hole life. I can't live without hearding you at the early morning sneaking to the kitchen to pick something during I try to sleep. I don't understand. You are so much amuzing and brave it's... almost impossible to me to react. I love you deep as that.'' He said holding her two hands. She cried harder. ''Oh gosh... I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming. It's Impossible. It can be true! No...'' She whispers during Benny was talking. ''Ethel? Can I pick your hand please? I want to try something with you.'' Benny said. She pass her other hand and he pulled her to the closeless light into the dark city of Hollywood. He put her hand on his soft erotic chest and during this time, he puts his on her waist. They start dancing like in Cinderella, their favorite movie. They were slowly spining and spining like a carousel.

Underneath Your Clothes There's an endless story There's the man I chose

''I think after this we will just stay friends?'' Asked Ethel. ''Friends? Oh crap... I wanted you to go out with me!'' Benny said holding her porcelain face. ''I really think your eyes are beautiful tonight. I... I think they could be visible even in the darkest place ever. They are so shiny and... lightful. I... cannot resist.'' Benny said colliding his soft wet lips to hers. ''You don't care if I am... you know... too much slim?'' Ethel asked still KO after that smoking kiss. ''Look, for that I will help you to that a little more but... you need to make me pass my school deal?'' Said Benny with a smile. The black haired girl jumps in his arms and kiss him happily. ''Deal sir... deal.''

There's my territory And all the things I deserve For being such a good girl honey

Ethel came like before and Benny learns. They maybe died but still, Ricky was still deadly jealous of them... and it cost their lifes...

-  
Warning: This fanfiction may contain sexual themes, a bad language and horror. This story is rated M for Physical Violence and lime. I wish that warning is enough and yes, I still suck of my grammar! That is what happen't just before I'm with you. Can you guess who is telling the story before the end of it?

-  
May I tell you a true story? It's quite dark outside and I don't think you can go home. If not, go and change story. If yes, stay. I may open your pleasure. Once upon a time, in Hollywood there was a young family, the Sprocket. It was a typical monday morning at the Sprocket's house. Since a while, everything changed in their home. First, Leonard and Bonnie divorced after 15 years of waiting. Plus, Ricky have a new girlfriend with blond hair and deep blue pearled eyes. She is also named Kitten. There couple is better and better threw the days. The ginger boy has now 14 years old and Kitten 13. One day, he wants to marries her and maybe have kids. Well, only if her mother accept even after all he ruined in their lives. There is also Ethel. Still calm and quiet as a picture. Gorgeous as a typical Hollywood actress that we see in Twilight. She have short but still cute black hair and blue diamond sea eyes. She was suppost to go lives with her father but he refused and her parents took a fight... again. She knows that it's her fault. She is the only one who hates her life right now. Since a few months, three to be exactly right, she starts doing activities that she didn't before a while. It's because of her loneliness and her poor way to be quite bitchy with people around her. Let me explain. All started when...

Help, I have done it again I have been here many times before Hurt myself again today And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

She starts walking in the cafeteria. Like each morning, the young lady is at school one or even two hours earlier than her brother who is chating in his house with his friends and his lovely blond girlfriend and futur wife. How big is her desire to be him somedays when she is all alone in the front of her locker. Right now, she sees him kissing miss Kaboodle and telling her how much he is happier since Ethel took her diary in Ricky's room and told to him the truth. She should be proud but still, she had nothing of that huge love satisfaction. Still waiting, she remarks that there is a trap on her normal day. Morris, a really awesome kid that I personally talk with, wasn't there at school so it might be Jamal who shut the face of that poor brown haired boy named Benny. During her first grade, she felt in love with him because he was always in team with her but since Ricky became a star, he don't even talk to her. She still love him but even more than in that boring first grade.

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

The fight already starts. She still can see Jamal and Ricky yelling at him about the mistakes that do the colorblind boy. She heards them like if she was him. She even feels the echoes in her heartbeats. She feel his foot touching the groud during his run to the boys bathroom, still crying like a baby. Poor him, if he knew she loves to pass time with him, he wouldn't be trying to have attention from Jamal, Morris and Ricky, his supposed friends. She saw it again. Ricky and Jamal laughing like if it was funny of the poor kid left alone with himself. He still cry like crazy. She don't understand why he is still with thoses clowns. For real, he hates them. For all and for nothing. He is still cutting himself alone like Ethel. Shots after shots after falling down and maybe go pass a night in the hospital. 'Why they don't go together?' You may ask don't you? Well, they are too shy and lonely to go on. She decided for once to go. Just for fun. She enters and see him on the ground looking dead. The smart girl knows he isn't. She sat beside him and touches his watered face. She asks him how he feels and he answered that he hates that situation. He wishes so deeply he wasn't a victim of thoses laughs, specialy when is from his friends.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up

She kisses him on his cheek before leaving him in his own pain. Before going, she wishes him a really good day starting by now. He was listening to her gorgeous and sexy voice. He was hypnotised now. Why? He don't know. He went upstairs and like each morning, he is late. The colorblind boy needs again to do a copy plus staying after school for things he didn't did. Why? He don't know. He feels like it needs to happen't to someone thoses crappy things and God choose him... well, that what he thinks. Now, it was the time to Jamal to do boring jokes about him. Like, 'I bet you went cry like a baby in the bathroom or you went removing the virginity of Ethel!' Those were in his mind but he just said ''Hey, how long you mastrurbate yourself?''. Everyone. Every singel person in the classroom laugh of him even the teacher. How shy he felt. KNOCK KNOCK! He heards threw the classroom's door after sitting down. It was his own mother looking really angry. He came outside the class and he heards his mother calling him a dumb, a retarded, an asshole and an idiot... like his father. He never ever met him and he still knows how he it for his mom. Benny is again crying. ''Stop acting like a kid, you're a man now so shut the fuck up! You will never ever be loved if you do this again. No women want's a kid like you.'' She screams and Ethel, who was in another class just by the left heards. She was writting a letter for him, making sure he is not dying of hating because you can die of it.

And breathe me

She was painful now. She wants to kill herself hearding thoses hurtful things about the man she truely love. She just finished her exam so the teacher let her do what she wants. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagine him and her outside of that hell world. She wants to go to Heaven with angels and magic clouds. Whatever to make her forgot the facts she heards today and yesterday night. She remembers. Her mother calling her a emo and a no-life girl. If Ethel was emo, she wouldn't be able to cut herself. If you look carefully on her arms, she accually do cut herself. Not for the fun of having a beautiful red liquid on her body. For the fun of getting hurt and wishing that someone comes to save you. Like a fake call to 911 but this is more that fake. It's true. It's real life. At the end of the first period, Ethel went to her locker downstairs. She opens carefully the lock and opens. A stanger came behind her. A tall man with strong arms and a goal to have, seeing her crying. He starts bugging her. Telling her how much she is fat and ugly. That she will never be pretty like another girl. That she should kill herself before she dies it will be better. She thinks that it's normal. But it is when the guy in question it's her own brother?

Ouch I have lost myself again Lost myself and I have nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

After school, she starts doing her homeworks as usual. She heards her mother screaming on the phone with her dad. She opens her agenda still sad and unpretty and then, she sees a short note by Benny. ''Join me in the park after school at 4:30 PM. No problem if you are not there. I really need to talk to you about something.'' She placed the note in her jeans pocket and went to the kitchen telling the new to her mother. She was so angry that she screams to Ethel to shut up and to leave the house with her stuff now. Ethel obeys confused. After going outside, she sees Benny alone in the park sitting in the grass. He waved her and next saw her tears who was hided by her black hair. He gets up and runs to her. He asks her the same question she asks him in the bathroom. She answered no. She hugs him tight and cry deeply in his arms. She explains him the situation she lives now and he did too. Wierdly, it was the same. He told her that he though she will never come but he was totally wrong. It was so... new to her. She asks if they can get out of here.

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

Benny took her hand and pull her to a nowhere direction with her stuff. Just hoping that her mind can change with the time. Her heart was beating faster than a drum. Arrived at a strange treehouse, the man took Ethel with his strong arms and climb the tree. He let her on the cold wooden floor. He took a matress and put it on the floor. She knew what he want and she was quite scare. She never think of that side of her life. He came closer and helt her tight. She tried to explain that it's not really the moment to think of that but he didn't understood. He told her it's not true. He said that he didn't think of that with her. It's not why he brough her here. It's only to protect her and maybe sleep here not for making out. She gets up and him too. He ask her if he did something wrong. She kisses him to prove him he did nothing. He puts his hands on her hips and she puts hers on his sweating neck. He put his right hand in his pocket and search for something he was suppost to give her earlier but he couldn't. The boy picks a beautiful diamond necklace and put it in her neck (Go see I'm with you). She pushes him down on the bed and came beside her lover.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up And breathe me

The brown haired man looks at her and slowly, starts removing her shirt. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans and him his old shirt with skinny jeans. Like I was saying, he removes her shirt. She looks at him with a seductive eye. He asks if she was sure she wants that now and she whispers with pure sexual desire that it's the only thing she wants right now. She unbuttoms his jeans and hers too. The blue eyes woman removed his pair first and after remove hers. She softly touched his boxer already a little wet of sweat. She closed her beautiful shining blue sea eyes and wishes for the time of her life. He took a black blanked and put it on them. He after explain that it was quite dark and he refuses to pick a cold or seeing him naked during doing this. She fully understood. After, her head went down his neck and she whispers to him to remove slowly her bra. She pleased him to do it. He did. He took the back of it and unbuttoming it slow like she wanted. She thanks him. Continuing, she let go the only part hidded on his body, his white striped boxer. He did the same but for her. May it be the end now?

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me

Not at all. He wanted as she wanted to go in front of his scares. He helt her like if it was the end of time. Like if they were in the Titanic and they were dying and like in the film, they go in a car and make love. That what they want too. He teased her for at least 20 minutes after going on. Yes, without condom. But that was the less important. She is 13 and he was 15. They didn't care at all. She starts moarning sensualy. He never felt so mature in his small teenager life. He starts trembling. It's not because she is on him, sitting and moving in circles that it's not hot enough to feel like it. He loves her way to picks his hands and to move and the heat they go. He wishes he could do this all day long. Then, something strange happen't to the short haired woman. When Benny saw her breathless condition, he sits down too and hold her body during she was screaming like if she was controled by a monster. She was saying HIS name and no others. He loves it. He needs it. He's hurted. He's screaming too. He cannot feel it. He can't control it. They look at each others and Ethel took a breath and told something he could dream of the rest of his life. She said: ''I love you Benny.'' He couldn't belive it. It was like a dream... but true. Then, they heard something quite strange after that though.

I am small I'm needy Warm me up

It was Mister Sprocket, his ex-wife and Benny's mother red like tomatoes seeing them like animals. The kids were so ashamed. They were sorrying like if it was the most important thing in the world. Ethel went to his father house for one month and Benny couldn't see his beloved Ethel since there. Before they left each other, Ethel forgots her necklace in Benny's treehouse. He took it and hides it in his pocket. He wishes that next time, they could be more than a simple high school couple with dilemas and stupid parents. He wishes he even have a movie about it. He wishes he could die with her. And he will. He will hold her body tight and kisses her roughly everywhere in her shoulders. He may have the permission to go dirty for once. He still sees her in his dreams. On him, all wet and hot as a hole forest in fire. He cannot say like the sun. Because he still sees that tinny cold side of her, and yes, that side it's his moon he's waiting since the beggining of Univers. He still heards her screams. He is freak. He is crazy of her. He couldn't admet it. He is too shy and ugly, as he thinks. May he could see her in his arms soon but until there, he can still look at her at school during she picks her books. He loves the way she picks them. Fast but cute. Ricky's crew still cannot see why he looks at her like if she was a diamond. It's because for him, she is. And she will always be.

And breathe me

During this time, I may go to school now. May see him like that, blushing like a tomato when her eyes crushed his. So damn cute. Can I present myself? I'm Morris. Morris who? Don't ask. I wasn't there that week but I understand quickly what he feels right now. Is it really love or just a simple crush. You can see it with my story. It's love and even you cannot change it. I hope you like that short bed time love story because I may tell more... if you want! See you next time young listener. -  
A/N: This is from Ricky Sprocket. I am NOT a fan of the couple I choose. I did this for fun. I hope you like this! Warning: DEATH and Love (Not the cute side)  
-

''Benny! I told you to stop saying stupid things! That was the worst I think!'' Said Ricky angry. ''I just said to Jamal's girlfriend that dress make her look like Kitten!'' Benny replies. All look at him. ''AND! We all know that Nicky hates Kitten.'' Continued Ricky. ''DO YOU REALISE MY NICKY WAS AT ONE FINGER TO BROKE-UP WITH ME!'' Screams Jamal. ''I'm sorry...'' the colorblind kid reply. ''That enough! I can't handle from you one more stupid word.'' Said Jamal before hitting Benny. He felt on the floor with a nose-bleeding. ''WHY DID YOU DID THIS?'' Both other boys said. ''WHAT'S GOING ON-'' Said the mother of Ricky who enter in his room to see why there was screams. ''Don't worry Miss Sprocket. He is okay... I think.'' Said Morris.

I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now

''Is he okay?'' Asked Ethel. ''Shut up and help me!'' Said Ricky during their parents were at Jamal's house to talk and than Jamal was talking with Morris. She took his two arms and Ricky his legs. They put him in her bedroom. ''Are you okay?'' Asked Ethel to the kid. He nodded. ''Leave him alone...'' complain her brother going in his bedroom. Still in Ethel's room, she sat on her blue bed. ''You can bug me if you want! I hate being alone.'' Said Benny with blood falling his nose. ''I come back!'' Said the blue eyes girl. She came back with a piece of white tissue that she put under his nose.

There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening, but there's no sound

''I need to go I'm sorry. If your brother pick me here...'' Explain Benny few hours later. ''Please... I never had a friend. Can you stay at least until I fall asleep?'' Asked Ethel. He turns back and went to Ethel's bed. They both lay down. ''I never though you were so sweet with your friend. If I knew, I would be your friend way before.'' Said the color blind guy.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

During this time, in Ricky's bedroom, the three boys were talking in the back of their nosebleeded friend. ''Yeah, he is such a bastard some times.'' Said Ricky. ''...and he is always like... ARE YOU SERIOUS? Did I really miss this? Haha. He's a dumb.'' Said Jamal who tried to do Benny's voice. ''I bet his Q.I. is at 0!'' Said Morris. They all laugh and by bad luck, the left kid heard them. He sits down and starts crying slowly but with some rough.

It's a damn cold night Trying figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Ethel heards his helping screams but couldn't do nothing. She sat at the right of her friend and hold him close. ''Did you heard them?'' Asked the hurted kid. The girl nods her head and next, put it on his buttress. The dark hair girl felt wierd after that friendly mark. She felt that hot, strong and wet feeling inside her stromach... more precisely at her hips. The poor little girl finally founds someone who feels like her! The same hurting at her tummy gets harder and harder. She could not even take a breath. She knows it better than anyone else. She is dangerousely in love.

I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here I know

The next day, she woke-up and he was gone. The lady was scare of where he was! She gets up of her bed and went to the kitchen for taking breakfest. ''ARE YOU CRAZY! THAT GUY HAVE A MIND PROBLEM AND YOU LET HIM SLEEP WITH YOU! HE IS A FUCKING RETARDED! HE DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH A DUMB LIKE YOU. LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' screams her older brother at two fingers to punch her. He turns around and without his notice, Ethel took a knife and shoot it on Ricky's direction. By accident, it didn't hits him. It only cut a few of his orange hair. She looks at him and starts crying by running to her room, the one she passed the entire night with her lover. Her hands went wet. Her heart exploses. Her legs were more and more weak. Her tears were like a hole army, ready to fall on the deep gap touching her floor. ''Ethel, what are you doing crying for a guy you don't even know. You just did a play with him... I need to focus. How can I focus with that boy in my mind?'' She whispered to herself. Her eyes look at her closet door. She know how to stop thinking of him! She get up again of her bed and went into her closet.

Cause nothing's going right and Everythings a mess And no-one like's to be alone

She moved a few boxes, rap a few clothes and finally found what she was searching. She pick it and hold it. It was an old voodoo doll. This one was from her old gran-mother. After her death, Ethel never been the same. Did you knew that before that tragedy, Ethel was one of the most happy girl in Hollywood? She was always with a huge smile on her sweet girly face! She even remember, just by looking into the doll's deep black buttomned eyes, the day... wait a second, did she said she will stop thinking about him? She remember that day he saved the doll. Ricky took it from her and pitch it on a roof. Ethel was screaming! The other young man catch it and bring it to her. ''Here, I hate seeing you sad!'' He said giving it to her. Oh she will love being with him again. She will love again giving the same hug she give that day or yesterday in her bed. She get out of there and saw something awful on her TV scream.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

''This morning, our cameraman saw no other than Ricky Sprocket with a small crew hitting a young innocent boy of 13 years old. The question is... does violence from young celebrities may disturb fans? The same boy have been kidnapped! May it be our Hollywood star? Let see the opignion of other fans with Vanessa.'' Said a man animator. ''Luc, I'm with the parents of the young boy. They said that they want their son back. If you founded a boy of 13 years old with brown hair, green eyes with a black coat, call at 563-761-1203 or by fax at the number below. The name of the boy is Benny Newford.-'' Said Vanessa before the young girl turns off the TV and tried to get out of her room. She couldn't? WHY? The door was locked. She didn't had choice, she jumped by the window. Her leg was now broken. She didn't care. She starts running to a not-decided direction and she was screaming ''BENNY!'' Louder and louder. It was too late. He was unfoundable. She went at an old house situate at the top of a moutain. She enters and went to the third stairs. She saw it.

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

Her old bedroom. She was at her gran-ma's house. During this time, all were in panic. ''Man... where is she!'' Said Ricky searching for his sister. ''Don't panic. She is ok.'' Said Kitten to her new friend Ricky. ''DAMN IT! We will go to jail because of that douchbag!'' Said Jamal angry like the start. ''Don't worry. He is ok! We will all get out of this!'' Said his girlfriend Nicky. He turned to her and does a pair of eyes she will never forgot. ''You think that? YOU DON'T CARE HEIN? YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE TROUBLE HE MADE TO US YOU SLUT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH YOUR FRIENDS! AND NEXT, YOU SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME? PROUVE IT !'' Screams the black kid (No racism please). Nicky came closer and kiss him during a hole minute. He was speechless. ''Do you still think I don't love you? If you didn't remember, I was friend with Kitten before. I...I could have all the boys I want and I choose you.'' She said before running away. ''NICKY! I didn't want to say this!'' Said her boyfriend.

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

Again in the house, she was opening all her drawers removing all the pieces of old clothes. Then, she saw something. A very old gold necklace with a tiny heart with ten or more diamonds on it. She never seen this before. By mistery, she felt two hands holding hers. They picks the jewel and put it on Ethel's neck. ''I though it will be perfect on you.'' Said a stranger behind her. She know that voice. She couldn't belive it. ''B...B...B...Benny.'' She said looking at him happy as always. Ethel was gone weak and frozen at the same time. ''You look cold.'' He said putting his coat on her shoulders. ''You got two beautiful blue eyes.'' He whisper close to her ear. ''Were you not... colorblind?'' Asked sweetly the dark girl. ''I think it's only with you I can see the real colors of people. '' He spoke holding her hands. She came closer and helt him. ''I write you a letter.'' He said giving a paper to the girl. It was written 'Sorry' a billions times and even more. ''Sorry?'' Asked the girl. ''I'm sorry. First, I make Ricky, my idol angry. Second, I make Jamal, my best childhood friend angry. Third, I make Morris, the most smart kid in class angry. Everyone laugh of me. My parents are never there and it's quite boring alone. No one is happy to see me... so I disapeared! No one will be angry now! Everyone will live forever and ever without me!'' He said looking like if he never been so happy. Ethel starts crying. How can the guy she loves say things like this. She kisses him. For the first time, she had the courage to let her desire goes into his. ''I'm gonna be angry if you go! I am happy to see you. I don't laugh of you. I'll never leave you alone! Benny, I love you!'' Screams the little girl. He kisses her again. ''I need to admet that... you're my idol, my best friend and the most smart person I ever knew so... I think that I must disapears with the girl I truly love, like and all in the gang! Ethel Sprocket...?'' Said Benny. ''Yes?'' She answered. ''Would you marry me?'' Said the kid one knee on the floor with a plastic ring. She smiled widely before saying: ''Yes... I think that I'll be the luckiest person in the entire galaxy!'' She said. ''You are! Because you have to chance to be the most perfect girl in the entire galaxy! Wait... what's a galaxy?'' He said. ''All...'' ''ALL? It's impossible! You are all!''

Oh, why is everything so confusing Maybe I'm just out of my mind

She pulls him into the most close bed. ''Do me what you did last time!'' Asked the girl shy. ''What did I did? Oh... hum... HIT ME AND I'LL CRY AGAIN!'' He said. ''No... come here and I'll show you!'' The Hollywood girl said. The colorblind came closer and put his two arms around her torso. Her nose and his collided softly. She sweetly did the same but for their lips. Quietly this time, their tongues with care touched. They were slow and smooth. The same feeling happen't but to both this time. He took her hand and with his other one, he gently massages her breast. Damn it it was hot in there. Both looked into each other's eyes before the man kiss her normaly and next went lower and lower on her liven body. She lay down and let him killing her with passion. She felt his soft and wet hands removing her dress. Ethel looks at the window for a few seconds and, in a smexy move, closed the rag. She'll maybe never going outside after this. Arrived at her tender place, Benny removed her panties and starts bitting her skin but not too hard. After a few minutes, he stops, looks at her and ask: ''Can I go?'' She said: ''Yes... Go. No one can't stop us.'' He kisses her for the fourth times and went inside. She screams as loud as she can. It was too much. Benny didn't knew it's normal for a girl to be painfull the first time. He starts to be in panic. ''I'm sorry, are you okay?'' He said and by accident, hitting a candle and letting the fire starts eating the old house. ''Let it go.'' Said the girl out of control. He, maybe for the last time, look at her and saw her eyes sparkling all the way. Her beautiful black and short hair were floating in the air but the most beautiful it's her smile. How rare does she does that simple, cute and perfect wide smile. ''You're right. I said that I want to disapears with you. We will... disapears by being burned. What do you think?'' He said. No one ever asked Ethel's opignon before today. She felt powerfull but still ill because of their position. ''I think it's the only way we can stay together without no one to juge us!'' She said with, for the first time of his life, a full smile.

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

Like saying, the couple let their bodies burn. With chance, they finished making love for the first and the tragedic last time of their teen's live. She felt and he went in the front of the danger. They were one in Heaven. A thing Ethel will never forgot it's what he said before their death. ''Goodnight Ethel, see you in *you. Don't worry... I'll never let you go a tiny second. Don't worry... I'm with you.'' She still have in mind even dead.

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you

To the memory of Benny Newford and Ethel Sprocket. The only two ones in the entire world that they might been forget, but at least, they still love each other more that the entire galaxy. Their hearts are one now. Their cinder are now one. Still sad. 20 years later after their death, a kid was playing around and saw the letter. He didn't understood so he take it to his dad. The man put on an old machine and put the paper under. Up on the wall, it was written something. It wasn't the how billions sorries. Another letter was hidden! The man called some scientifics. They came to see. It was incredible! ''That letter been written 20 years before today.'' Said the man impress by his son. The most incredible is, the little young boy blond hair with frickles and blue eyes. Benny knew he will pick that letter but he never knew he'll die with the love of his life. ''What are you doing!'' Asked a blond tall woman with curvy hair and a red dress. ''Nothing. Just watch something.'' Said the ginger man. ''MOMMY MOMMY! Daddy said that I can have a dessert right now! Petty please!'' Said the happy kid. ''RICKY SPROCKET!'' Said Kitten. ''Oh come on...he is just 12.'' Said the man. After all, maybe Benny wasn't that stupid!

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

THE END!  
-

Dear Ethel, I'm tired of the same dilemma each day. I wake-up and the only thing I feel is you. There is nothing wrong I swear but... it will be fun if we were together. You know... no one love me and I will like to be loved with a beautiful girl like you. Jamal is with that Nicky, Ricky is 'kind of' with Kitten, Morris is with that new girl at school and I'm left alone. My heart is searching for another part. If it's continued, it will die. You see, even my brain cannot control itself when you're there. I still want to play the play we did the other day or even each time I see you entering in your brother's room with your laced dress. What I like the most of you is... wait. That it's impossible. I love all of you with no exeption! Each touch you accidently do to me make me go dumb. You are the night of my days! You are the darkness in the light. It's so rare! I wish I'll find it one day. You might call me stupid but at least... I'm stupid in love and it's only for the most beautiful girl in the entire univert, galaxy or whatever! I know I said you are the nights of my days. Each starts is one of the things I love from you. You are more than a simple girl who play bitchy for getting attention. You never get some! I deserve to give you it. I'll never make you cry or even hurt. You'll never know what's pain with me and if you does, you can kill me. I'll never brough you flowers or things like that because you deserve better. You deserve someone who will marry you in few years and will (maybe if you want) have kids with you. I think about you all the time. One look my knees get weak practically die. So hard to sleep when I m so close to this dream coming true. How can I tell you without failing. Either way, the most important in all that is... I'm with you.

-Benny Newford. -  
*He said that they will go to Heaven. In that case, he say that she is Heaven.


End file.
